Moemon Journey
by TheUnexpectedJourneys
Summary: Owen has just turned 16 and started has started his Moemon Journey, little does he know what challenges await him. There is a new team ready to take over the world, a new region, and new experiences. With the help of his term new and friends he has a chance to surpass these challenges. But will he... Warning: Will contained violence, gore, foul language, and lemons.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Dream

Everything around you is black...

Nothing can be seen, felt, smelled, or tasted...

But a sound of can be heard in the distance, it is the sound of unknown life forms conversing...

You start moving towards the sound, walking on a ground the cannot be seen and slowly the sound becomes more clear. Yet, there are too many voices talking at once you cannot understand what they are talking about.

Now a square door of light opens in front of you out on no where in the middle of the darkness. This has peaked your intreat now so you slowly creep up to the door but stop yourself before proceeding through.

At the door you are reluctant to go through so you reach your caucasian hands on both sides of the door and lean your head in although the light is too bright to take in your surroundings. The voices can be heard with perfection now.

"Everyone calm down we have this complexly under control, this new danger to will be stopped," a tall figure that's figure couldn't be made out booming voice said.

"But Arceus I know your plans of sending humans out to stop evil teams have worked before, but this is a problem that seems too big to be handled by a human," another voice called from the other side of the room thats outline resembles the first.

"Dialga say that every time we do this, and every time you are wrong," a third voice interjects.

"Come on just send me to the human world and-" the second voice started but was interrupted by a 'hello'.

The room then turns silent as a tiny human walks into a circular room. Everyone looks at Arceus waiting for commands while the human stands in the middle of the room turning in cycles looking lost.

Finally Arceus speaks, "I've already made up my mind. The human will do this, as for everyone else. Begone, back to your duties, instructions will come later."

You watch still in confusion as almost everyone leaves. With only one thing left to look at you stare at the creature that was referred to as 'Arceus'. So many questions are running through your head at once right now but before you get to ask any of them Arceus speaks bringing you out of your thoughts.

"What is your name?" Arceus practically yelled at you by accident, not realizing the volume of his voice.

"Owen," you manage of squeak just above a whisper. Luckily the circular room echoed your voice up to Arceus.

"Well Owen there is no need to be scared," Arceus explains now managing to control his voice level, "The reason you are here right now is so I can give you a message before you begin your journey."

"Journey? What do you mean journey?"

"Well your Moemon journey of corse, you are turning 16 tomorrow right."

"Oh yea, but wait that doesn't explain where I'm at right now or who you are."

"Those are non important right now. What you need to know is on your journey there will be many challenges you will face, many of them you cannot be done on your own. I will not be able to talk to you again after this so just know never follow the route of evil, make friends to help you, and never stop believing in your dream and you will reach your goal and compleat your job."

'Beep Beep Beep'

"What was that sound?!" you yell in surprise.

'Beep Beep Beep'

"That my boy is time for you to wake up."

'Beep Beep Beep'

"But wait I have more questions like what is my goal and job!"

'Beep Beep Beep'

"You will need to find the answers to those questions yourself, now you better wake up. Don't want to sleep in on your first day as a Moemon trainer."

'Beep Beep Beep'

"Waitttttt-" your voice is cut off as a bright light begins enveloping everything.

'Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep'

End of Prologue

An: Hope you enjoyed the beginning to my first story, I know my writing is really bad so remember to leave a review and tell me how it is so far or what mistakes I have made.

Anyhow hope you enjoyed and will continue to enjoyed my writing

Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Start

I slowly forced my eyes open as the sound of beeping had awoken me. Not wanting to get up from my bed yet I creep my hand from under the bed covers to turn my alarm clock off. My fingers brush against the black beeping box searching for the button to stop that blasted noise. With a 'Click' my finger hit a button and the beeping sound stopped. With the noise gone I try to slide my body out from under the covers with little results.

By chance a delectable smell fills my room, the smell is one I'm all too familiar with, pancakes. The smell brings me back to my senses I need to get up while they are still hot. With one swift motion I grab the edge of my blanket and throw it to the bottom of the bed. I reach to my right, where the alarm clock is, and pull a thin cord illuminating the once dark room with the light coming from the lamp.

Even though I'm awake now I still feel my bed trying to pull me back to sleep. Resisting the temptation I slide my legs off the edge of the bed so I'm in the sitting position. Using my arms and one big push I get to my feet but wobble a little from dizziness.

I stay like that for a minute so my vision can come back into focus. Looking around my room my bed is pushed into the back conner with a chest sitting at the bottom of it, a small nightstand sit next to the bed with an alarm clock and a lit lamp on it. Opposite wall is a big wood dresser with a mirror above it, next to the dresser is a TV with a Super Nintendo connected to the front of it. On the other end of the room there are two doors, one leading down stairs, while the other leads to the bathroom.

I walk across the room and grab some clothes out of my dresser. I put of a clean pair of underwear, shirt, pants, and socks on.

After changing I look a the mirror with a 5.2 foot man with brown eyes and short dirty blond hair starring back at me. The shirt he wore was mostly red with the exception of a black MoeBall outline in the middle. The pants were sweatpants, using the same shade of red as the shirt.

Satisfied with my look I ran for the door hoping for the pancakes not to be cold yet. Running down the stairs and on the first right I made it too the kitchen were a nice lady was humming to herself.

Hearing me run in she teased, "Well there is my sleepy head, ready for you big day."

"Yea," I answered too focused on eating than starting my adventure right now.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you waiting, here," she told me as she picked up a plate of pancakes with maple syrup on it and handed it to me.

I grabbed the plate from her reached into a cabinet and pulled a fork out. I walked over to the table sat the plate down, sat on a stool, and started devouring the pancakes.

Too focused on my food I didn't notice my mom sit at the other side of the table watching me eat with a smile. She sat keeping silence for maybe 2 minutes until she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Owen I'm so proud of you and I know you father would be to if he was here right now. Your all grown up now and can handle yourself," she said making me stop eating for a minute to look at her. There are tears forming in her eyes but none coming out.

"Thanks mom...that means a lot to me," I respond as I get up too give her a hug.

"Well you better get going now, don't want to keep Professor Redwood waiting," my mom told me seeing that my plate was now empty.

"Ok, just let me get my stuff together."

"No need, I packed your backpack last night with some money in the right pocket and your shoes at the door."

"Mom...your the best."

"I know I am, now get out of here."

With that being said I headed for the door were I found my orange backpack and blue sneakers. I slipped my backpack over my shoulders and put my shoes on my feet. Turning around my mom was waiting there ready to send me off. Still with tears in her eyes I gave her one last hug than headed out the door.

While walking down the walkway off my yard I heard and shout from behind me, " Bye! Love You! Remember Come Back When Ever You Need To!"

I kept walking but shouted back, "Love You Too!"

Outside I was now in Tyris Town, where me and my best friend Shelbe lived. Not many people lived in this town but of the few people here we had the best Moemon Professor in the world, Professor Redwood. This was who I was going to see right now to get my first Moemon.

After ten minutes of walking I was right outside of Professor Redwood's lab. It was a 20 tall white building with a few windows in the front and two glass doors. Standing at the doors himself was Professor Redwood along with Shelbe looking at me.

Shelbe was a 5 foot ginger with white skin and green eyes. Her shirt and pants were almost the same as mine but there colors were white and blue instead of red and black.

Professor Redwood was short coming at 4.8 feet tall, white hair, and black goggles covering his eyes. He had a long white button down lab coat covering what every pants he may have been wearing.

Once I got into hearing range Shelbe teased, "It took you long enough we've been waiting forever."

"But you just got here five minutes ago Shelbe," Professor Redwood interjected not understanding that she was joking.

"Still sorry I'm late, it was a little hard getting out of bed midmorning," I explained rubbing the back of my head.

"That doesn't matter now, you two come in my so you can get your first Moemon then I will explain capturing Moemon and gaining there trust."

Professor Redwood lead me and Shelbe into his lab filled with beakers, white boards with equations on them, computers, and books. There was only one thing that really stood out, in the back of the lab there was a big green box with clear tubes connected to it and a screen in the middle.

"What is that?" me and Shelbe asked at the same time.

"This my friends is a device that contains every Moemon starter and we will be using it to pick your starters. All you have to do is go up to the screen touch the starter you want, then a MoeBall will go through those pipes containing your selected Moemon starter."

"How about you go first Owen I need time to think."

I told her, "Ok," but once I looked on the screen there were too many choices. This Moemon would be my partner so I needed to choice wisely but how was I to choice just one.

End of Chapter 1

AN: I have not decided which started for him to choice so review and I'll think what Moemon will be each of there partners.

Bey!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First Moemon

Looking through the Moemon I could choice it was hard to come to decision, but I did manage to narrow it down to three: Spoink the physic type Moemon being able to control things with it's mind and also never stops bouncing for if it does it's heart will stop, Zorua the dark type Moemon known to be the master of illusions by changing it's appearance, and Riolu the fighting type Moemon known to use it aura to fight.

I stood there in thought for a minute thinking of all the ups and downs of each Moemon. In the end I decided on Riolu because of there loyal nature and there will to fight. With a few taps on the screen and message popped op on the screen saying 'Please wait, retrieving Moemon'.

After, what seemed like forever but in reality was only a minute. A MoeBall could be seen rolling through a clear tube on the left side of the machine. The MoeBall had a red top and a white bottom with a white button in the middle. It ended up in an open compartment that I could reach my hand into. I looked at it for a few seconds before reaching out and grabbing it. At that moment I had offishly become a Moemon trainer.

"You know how to open it right son," Professor Redwood asked after seeing me looking at it.

I wordlessly answered his question by clicking the small white button in the middle of the MoeBall. After and 3 second delay the red top half flipped open and a light beam shot out onto the ground in front of me. At the end of the light beam she appeared, my new Riolu was now standing in front of me.

She was 3.4 feet tall blue short hair and red eyes. A black mask was covering the area around her eyes and wrapped around her head. The mask was a little too big though so on each side of her head the extra cords covered her ears. Her shirt was black covering her chest and belly but blue for short sleeves. Blue short shorts are at the top of her legs while black skin tight shorts go down to her knees. In the back of the short shorts there is a long bit of blue clothing hanging off looking like a tail. There are white bandages wrapped around her hands making look like she is ready of a fight.

"Are you my new master?" she asked me and a curious tone.

"I guess that would be me, but don't think of me as your master. Think of me as you partner," I explained wanting to be friends more than just telling her what to do.

"Ah, a Riolu it's been a while since a trainer has picked one of them," Professor Redwood announced before Riolu could reply to me.

Riolu was going to try and speak again but didn't get a chance as Shelbe stole my attention by summoning her Moemon that she got while I was studying Riolu.

"Are you ready for a battle?" Shelbe asked seeming confident.

"Sur-" I started to agree but then was cut off by Professor Redwood.

"Before you do that isn't there something your forgetting."

"Oh yea," I say as pull some money out of my backpack to pay him, "Don't I need to pay you."

"No, that not it, your parents already payed me."

"Oh, don't we need to get our MoeDex from you," Shelbe questioned.

"Yes, but that's not it. I'm sure your parents have explained this to you already."

I could see Riolu was suppressing a smirk as me and Shelbe were trying to think of what Professor Redwood was talking about.

"You know it's something you have to do with your Moemon before their first battle."

Finally, I figured out were Professor Redwood was going with this. Before you have your first Moemon battle as a trainer you needed to have sex with your Moemon or if you are a girl just make your Moemon cum. I look back at Riolu and she is no longer hiding her smirk knowing completely what Professor Redwood was talking about.

I could feel my cheeks start to go red with embarrassment so I looked away trying to hide it. This didn't go unnoticed though. Riolu's smirk grew smile as she walked up to Owen's side.

"It looks like Owen finally knows what I'm talking about," Professor Redwood laughs.

I turn to look at Shelbe and it looks like she is just realizing what we were talking about to.

"Well I looks like I've got both of you on the same page now. There are sound poof rooms in the back with a bed so I'll leave you to it," he told us while pointing down a hallway.

I feel something grab my right hand so I look down to see Riolu holding it. She is looking up at me with anticipation in her eyes waiting for me to lead her to the room. Slowly we start making our way down hall, nether of us saying anything.

In the end she broke the silence by asking, "Are you going to give me a name?"

"How does the name Riley sound?"

"I think I can get behind that."

Than the silence descended upon us again until we reached the rooms. Just as me and Riley were getting there we could see Shelbe entering one of the rooms. We walked up to room next to hers that had a plain white door with a sign on it that read 'For New Trainers Only'.

I grabbed the door handle and pushed it open than lead Riley through. I closed the door behind us and pushed the locked in on the middle of the knob. Looking around the room wasn't very big probable 10ft by 15ft. The only things in the room was a light switch and a signal bed against the wall.

Me and Riley walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. I didn't really know how to begin so I waited for Riley to do something. She could tell I was waiting for her to do something so she hopped off the bed and stood in front of me.

First, she got on her knees and pulled off my shoes and socks. Once they were of she grabbed the top of my pants and slid them down till they were around my ankles. There was one more layer that needed to come off now so she grabbed them and yanked them down.

My penis was just sitting right in front of her face so she brought out her tongue and gave one long lick all the way down my length. I shivered after the lick as a chill went were her silva was. She could see that I was enjoying this so she stopped playing around and took the tip in her mouth. I let out a moan as this was the best feeling I've ever felt.

She saw how much I was enjoying this so she made here tongue go in a cycular motion while never taking her mouth off.

"Ohhh, Riley," I moaned, "Please, I need more."

Obeying my request she stopped just licking tip she slowly took my whole length in her mouth. With is two-thirds of the way in out of instinct I grab the back of her head and shove I all the way down because of this she gags on it. She then continues to go up and down my shaft until I'm on the verge of cumming.

Finally I cannot hold it in anymore, I grab the back of her head and shove my whole shaft in her mouth. I feel this weird sensation as I can feel something coming out until I cumming into the back of her throat. After I feel that I'm done I let go of her head allowing her to take my penis out of her mouth. She starts coughing like a madman and grabbing her throat.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry what did I do wrong," I cry out hoping I didn't hurt her.

"You did nothing wrong, just next time give me a warning before you cum. So are you ready for the main event."

"Your the one leading, just tell me what to do."

She jumps up on the bed with me and orders, "The first thing you can do is take that shirt off."

I reach my arms into the shirt and throw it over my head. I look up to see Riley stripping down for me but putting on a show as she does it. First she removes her shirt revealing B cup boobs, than she slides her short shorts and skin tight shorts down her legs leaving some wet panties, last she grabs the panties and throws it off leaving her exposed pussy drenched in lubrication.

I just watched as she leaned against the wall and opens her legs inviting me over. I crawl across the bed till we are face and inch apart. She grabs my cheeks and pull me in for a kiss. It was not just some small kiss, this was a full make out session with her sliding her tongue into my mouth and I could taste my own cum. This went on for 3 minutes before I felt some pressure against my penis. Both of us look down to see my penis pushing against her vagina but not yet entering it.

"I'd say your little friend is ready to begin," she whispered as she pushed me down against the bed.

With her in control she lined herself up and slowly lowered herself in. So she hit something, her hymen, at once she dropped all her weigh breaking her hymen and sliding all the way down my length. She looked like she was about to cry but somehow managed to hold it in. The good part is there was no blood. After a few seconds and getting used to me and having the pain go away she started bouncing up and down.

Her tongue fell out of her mouth because of how good it was feeling. She started to increase her pace making loud moans come from her and my mouth.

Yet neither of us lasted very long of after a minute of it both of them were yelling, "I'M CUMMING!"

Riley stopped bouncing so I grabbed her neck and pulled her into a kiss as my sperm shot into her and her lubricant covered my penis.

I whispered into her ear before we both passed out, "I think we are going to make a great team."

End of Chapter 2

AN: I know that was bad for a lemon (I mean poorly made) but I'll get better.

Tell me any mistakes I made or what ever you want.

Bey


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Setting Off and First Fight

I open my eyes feeling like I was just hit by a truck. I try to move without a result arms and legs feel tired. I start thinking, what happened, where am I, why is my body so tired, who-

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel something moving on my lower body. I look down and see a small girl laying on me naked but it is not just some girl, it's Riley. Like a tsunami my memories come back to me. Me and Riley have sex, now she really is mine.

With some effort I sit up and kiss Riley on her forehead. From the light kiss she starts moving again and I can see her eyes creeping their way open. Once she sees me looking at her no longer does she slowly open her eyes but she opens them all the way and gives me a smirk.

"Well I see your awake," I tell her in a sleepy voice yet a gentle tone.

"I had to wake up a some point," she playfully responds.

"Now that we've had sex, do you feel any different."

"The only difference I feel is being more excited to go on an adventure with you, Owen."

"In that case, we should probably be getting out of this room. Can't be having an adventure in here, now can we."

"Well we can but it is probably not the same type of adventure your thinking of."

I laugh at her joke but also blush a little. Getting up still naked I get to see her glorious body but I have time to look at her later tonight. Right now I need to get my MoeDex from Professor Redwood and get me officially put in the MLD(Moemon League Database).

Me and Riley started putting our clothes that we throw off. Riley got done first as I was still tieing my shoes. When I stood up from tieing my shoes I pulled my MoeBall out of my pocket so Riley wouldn't have to walk everywhere.

Seeing this action Riley wined, "Please don't make me go back in that ball."

I looked at her in confusion and asked, "Why don't you want to go in your MoeBall?" but not out of annoyance but ture curiosity.

"I've been stuck in there most of my life with only 10 mins a day out and it gets boring in in there."

"Is that another reason your excited for this adventure."

"Yes, that is part of it."

"Then lets stop being boring and have some excitement."

I stuffed the MoeBall back into my pocket and run out the door with Riley following inches behind me. We ran all the way down the hallway until we reached the lab again to find Professor Redwood sitting at a chair and sleeping at a table.

I plan to scare him awake so I put my hand behind me to signal Riley to stop. Once stopped I whisper into her ear, " Do you want to help me scare him awake?" She simply responds with a nod and getting in a crouched position. I follow suit and both of us start making our way to each side of Professor Redwood.

With each step my shoe makes a tiny squeak on the floor while you cannot even hear Riley walking at all. Once we are on each side of is chair we stand up and I put three fingers in the air for a count down.

3...2...1...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" both of us scream into his ear making him jump at least two feet into the air and knocking his chair onto the ground.

He just stands there for a minute looking wide eyed, hand on his heart, and breathing deeply. While he doing this my and Riley both start cracking up laughing with Riley falling on the floor and me having to catch myself on the table.

When Professor Redwood finally pulls himself together he shouts annoyed, "What the hell was that for? You could have given my a heart attack."

Riley points at me and says, "It was all his idea."

"Traitor," I joke and then explain, "Falling asleep like that with me here, you were just asking for it."

"You know what, whatever lets just finish up here so I can get you going."

"Shouldn't we wait for that one girl first."

"Oh yea, shouldn't we wait for Shelbe, Professor Redwood."

"No because she left an hour ago."

"What!" I yell upset that she got to begin her journey before me.

"Yea, there was no sign of you coming anytime soon so she decided to meet you at Rugsly Town."

"Well what are you waiting for, give me my MoeDex, put me in the MLD, and tell me anything else I need to know before I leave."

"Here is your MoeDex and all you need to do to be put in the MLD is scan you finger on the MoeDex," Professor Redwood tells me as he gives me a MoeDex.

It is a all red device with a blue button on the bottom. When I push the blue button the middle of it opens revealing two screens. One says 'Scan Finger' while the other one shows an out line of a finger print. I put my finger on the screen with the finger print outline on it and a green light starts moving across the screen. When it is finished scanning my finger a voice speaks from the MoeDex 'Scan Complete...Welcome To The Moemon League New Trainer Owen...You Have One Moemon Entry'.

"There you go Owen, you are now part of the Moemon League. So now you can use 6 six Moemon in your battle party, wild Moemon will be transported away before you accidently kill them, and party members will returned before they can be killed."

"Does this mean we are free to leave."

"Whenever you would-"

I didn't let him finish what he was saying because I knew he was telling me I was free to leave so I grabbed Riley's hand and dragged her behind me before she even knew what was going on. Once outside the lab I reached over my shoulder and grabbed a map out of my backpack.

The map was huge, the top was alot of forests, rivers, and grasslands. Dividing the middle of the map was a giant desert that stretched all the way across the region. At the bottom left of the map it was snow, snow, and more snow and the bottom right was various islands. Tyris Town was located at the top right of the map with two routes leading to Rugsly Town. The long path full of grass but a path to fallow called Route 374 or the short path through Canous Cave with no paths.

I look at Riolu and remember she is a fighting type, she should be able to take down rock Moemon easily and also Shelbe is already on her way to Rugsly Town so I decided to go through Canous Cave.

I look at Riley and ask her, "Are you ready to train and fight some wild Moemon?"

She gives me a cocky smile and relies with, "I was made for that."

I smile back and we head west towards Canous Cave and it takes us around 30 mins before we reach the entrance. I grab a flash light out of my bag and shine it through the entrance of the cave disturbing some Zubat and making them fly deeper into the cave.

Both of us look at each other and there is fear covering our faces. In unison we say, "Mayb-be we should take the other path." We then turn around to head South towards Route 374 when the sound of loud crying can be heard echoing throughout the cave. We turn back to the cave and I ask, "Is that crying?"

"I think it is."

"Maybe someone needs our help."

"And it sounds close, we could probably check it out and than take the long way round."

"Yea, lets go."

Me and Riley ran in there side by side while two thoughts were in my head 'Someone needs help' and 'No don't go in that cave!' but I let the side of me that wants to help others take over. That was a mistake.

Within 3 mins of running we lost sight of the entrance and the crying sound never got any louder. The good thing is we hadn't ran into any wild Moemon yet so we kept searching with nether of us talking with worry of drawing attention to ourselves. A new sound appeared though and it sounded like fighting.

Me and Riley picked up pace too see how we could help. Finally the sound became more clear and it was coming frome someone 20 feet in front of us. Shinning my flash light on the creature it turned out to be a Cubone.

I couldn't see her appearance good it this lighting all I could see was tears and fear in her yellow eyes. She cried out to me, "Please, please save Mama Maro!" She pointed to the left and 50 feet away I could see a Marowak and a Graveler fighting. Bothing looking beat up but the Marowak looked to be on the blink of death.

Without me even having to tell her Riley ran at the Graveler from behind. Without using a specific move she jumped into the air and kicked the Gravelar in the back of the head causing a crack to form and a black liquid, that looked like oil, to start leaking out. Riley landed in front of the Gravelar now, standing in the way of her attacking the Marowak.

I'm the trainer, I should be learning how to battle with her so I shout to her, "Follow up with a Quick Attack."

Without hesitation Riley shoots forward like a bullet and slams her shoulder into the Gravelar's face creating another crack with (blood?) oil stuff coming out. Riley is keeps on going now standing almost in front of me.

The hit didn't seem to have much effect but enough that the Gravelar was almost as bad as the Marowak. She didn't have enough energy to stand but somehow she managed to get a Rock Throw off but not very accurate so it missed Riley and almost hit me. The rock rushed past me on my left side and it hit something. I turn around and see that The Rock Hit Cubone!

Riley sees this too and really gets pissed so she turns back to the Gravelar with a death glance, and so do I. The Gravelar sees this and starts crawling backwards out of fear. We don't even have to do anything to the Gravelar because while she was distracted by us the Marowak regained enough strength to sneak up behind the her.

We watch in horror was what was once the Gravelar's forehead was now a white spike with blood covering it. The Gravelar falls to her stomack as her eyes roll back into her head and the last of her life is sucked out of her. The spike can now be seen as a bone as Marowak pulls it out of Gravelar's head.

Using the bone as a cane she starts walking towards us but only makes it half way as she falls to the ground. Me and Riley have a quick glance at each other before rushing over to Marowak. Before we could make it a brown figure rushed past us going two times our speed. That figure turned out to be the Cubone rushing to her mother's aid with tears rushing down her face.

"MAMA MARO!" she screamed in a ear splitting pitch.

"I-I am here my child," the Marowak whispers finding it her to breath.

"Please, please, please don't die on me," she cries into her mother's chest.

"That is not my choice to make but please don't cry you know I'm never happy when you're not."

"BUT IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Life isn't always fair but we have to make do with what we got."

"I CANNOT WATCH YOU DIE!" she yells as she turns and runs away to sad to watch her mother die.

I just stand there with Riley watching these events unfold when I notice that after the Cubone ran away the Marowak is starring right into my eyes. She asks me, "Please grant me two requests before I parish."

I nod my head feeling no words need to be spoken.

"One burry me in this cave for this is where I have been my entire life...and two take care of Izzy, she deserves a happy life and protection. Two things I feel you can provide her with."

"Yes, I will take care of her."

"Thank you...at least now I may rest easy."

Those were her last words before I watched as the life faded from her eyes. Now there was silence except for the crying from Izzy I could hear in the distance. I felt my eyes start to tear up too. It is amazing how you can feel sad for the loss of a life...you didn't even know.

End of Chapter 3

AN: I hope I made at least one person cry form that.

As always tell me any mistakes I made.

Bey


End file.
